Llega una niña a sus vidas y detrás de ella vienen los problemas
by Heartbreaker forever
Summary: ¿Quien diría que con la llegada de una niña podía cambiar la vida de todos?¿Es buena idea tenerla entre ellos?¿Luna podra enfrentar el pasado y poder hacer las pases con "ella"? Los vengadores tienen que cuidar de ella de ahora en adelante, sin tener en cuenta lo que ella es y de lo que es capaz ¡Advertencia! Steve/Tony Bruce/Clint Thor/Loki Natasha/Pepper
1. Prologo

En un lugar desconocido en un tipo al parecer de bosque, en las afueras de Nueva York a varios Kms de llegar se podía admirar llamas rodeando gran parte de un extenso bosque que crubria una clase de base militar y varios agentes corrían por el extenso bosque en armados.

.-**¡No dejen que escape!**.- Uno de ellos grito mientras corran para adentrarse al bosque un grupo por el lado norte donde vieron a su objetivo correr y otros por el lado sur por su cambio de ruta, antes de eso confirmaron la seguridad de tener otros bandos cubriendo este y oeste.

En el grupo norte iban cuidadosos cuidando del area queriendo atrapar de una vez a su objetivo y hacerlo pagar por lo que a causado, ellos no eran bondadosos para ganar la guerra habia que ser frios y rudos asi fueron entrenados en sus años de militares.

Se escucho un grito proveniente de atrás del grupo, apuntaron por donde escucharon el grito pero no vieron nada, uno de ellos con la poca luz que proporcionaba el fuego que estaba a varios metros de ellos pudo notar un charco de sangre y vio como seguia cayendo aquel liquido rojo caian en el charco, vio arriba y quedo espantado, su compañero colgaba de una rrama enterrada directo en el corazon y tenia rasguños que despedazaban el traje y parte del estomago que lograban sangrar a mares.

Se escucha unos gruñidos y varios rasguños en algunas partes, volteaban las miradas para no encontarr nada o arboles que fueron rasguñados, 4 marcas en cada arbol eran encontrados, con forme iban volteando y avanzando perdian a uno de su grupo varios con rasguños que matan enseguida, otros traian enterrados una rama en cualquier parte del cuerpo varios morian al instante otros agonizaban lentamente antes de morir…hasta que al final dejaron a un el lider del grupo quedo solo no admitirá jamas que esta asustado pero por dentro temblaba y queria pedir misericordia pero era un soldado frío que debia ser fuerte y no ser debil en algun momento.

Enseguida apunto su arma al escuchar algo golper el suelo, vio una oscura figura, era extraña muy oscura no podía verse solo la silueta pero era una silueta pequeña pero goteaba sangre en ella, el soldado apunto a la estraña figura y pudo notar dientes filados como los de un lobo que recien le crecian los dientes blancos y perfectamente brillantes que resaltaban la noche.

.-**No se como escapeste moustruo, pero te aseguro que regresaras a tu hermosa casa a que te den tu pequeño castigo**.- hablo sarcastico burlandose de la sombra, los dientes se muestran mas y los colmillos eran mas notables mas se apretaban con mas firmeza.- **Se buena, y ven ****acá**

La figura dejo esconder sus dientes y brillan en su lugar unos ojos grises fuertes, brillantes y grandes, se podia a simple vista notar odio y rabia en ellos, se acerco en pasos cortos a el y poco a poco iba avanzando rapido, el soldado no le dio tiempo de reaccionar cuando pudo oir el ultimo rugido de aquella criatura que maltratato alguna vez y el ultimo dolor que sentiria en su vida, lo ultimo que sabrán es que el cuerpo del soldado caia al suelo sin un cacho de cuello en el con los ojos abiertos, sin vida en ellos, la figura escupio el pedazo de carne en su cara y gruño mirandolo, sonrio un poco al mirarlo mostrando sus colmillos, pero esa sonrisa fue desapareciendo mientras en el suelo escuchaba las gotas de agua que caian de sus ojos y esos ojos grises oscuros cambian a unos claros sin brillo, sin una pizca de sentimientos en ellos, escondió aquellos ojos mientras dejaba caer sus lagrimas libremente y podía lamentarse en silencio con el ruido de sus lagrimas golpeando el suelo y el grito de dolor que daba en su mente.

.^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^. .^.

Pues esta es mi primera historia y me gustan los vengadores mas las parejas yaoi que hacen y pues un prologo de lo que se esta esperando, esta corto pero tratare de hacer largos capítulos, tratare...

Se agregan pocos pero oc,s

No formare parejas que no tengan nada que ver con personajes (Tal personajexoc etc...)

Es YAOI chicoxchico y también hay menciones de YURI chicaxchica

No prometo un buen fanfic

Criticas que me ayuden las aceptos y respeto no aquellos que me desanimen

Si quieren algo pídanmelo y con gusto mas si me da tiempo lo hago

Eso seria mis requisitos espero se puedan respetar algunas o también hay advertencias de este fanfiction, no estoy en contra del personajexoc, es mas yo también lo hago, hay un fanfic que quisiera subir de FNAF y ahí hay oc,s emparejados con otros solo que hay luego una que otra serie, película, novela, etc. me gustan tal como están en algunos casos o que se les formen parejas sean yaoi, yuri, heteros...

¡Nos leemos pronto!


	2. Chapter 1

-Varias semanas después-

Había pasado 5 meses después de los acontecimientos en Nueva York con la invasión y los vengadores llegaron para salvarlos de la extinción humana, después de eso nadie sabe nada de nadie o al menos unos piensan eso tomaron caminos diferentes no esperando otra clase de llamada para reunir los vengadores y salvar la humanidad.

Tony miraba de la oscura Nueva York pensativo fuera de su recién construida torre Stark, no dejaba de pensar en los acontecimientos que últimamente a tenido que pasar en su vida, pero había algo o mejor alguien que no podría sacar de su mente por mas que quisiera no podía quien invadía su mente tenia nombre: Steve

Ese Capi-paleta no salía de su mente por mas que quería, no podía dejar de pensar en su actitud, de su forma de pelear, esa estúpida sonrisa, su marcado cuerpo, sus ojos tan azules como el cielo.

Tony estaba tan distraído y metido en sus sueños que no se dio cuenta cuando Pepper había entrado para estar al lado de el y lo agito un poco agarrando de los hombros de su jefe.

.-**¡Tony! Te eh estado hablando desde hace rato ¿Ocurre algo?**.- Pepper lo suelta y lo mira preocupada, si habrán terminado hace 2 meses pero seguían siendo amigos y compañeros de trabajo.

.-**No ocurre nada, solo pienso**.- Tony mira de Pepper el cual lo mira confundido mientras Pepper le toca la frente

.-**¿Estas bien? No siento que tengas fiebre**.- como en modo de burla le dijo ese comentario y el multimillonario frunció un poco el ceño

.-**Ja ja ja que graciosa, en fin, ¿Para que me querías? Creí que venias mañana**

.-**Oh si casi lo olvido, mira se que vendría mañana por cosas del trabajo que teníamos pendiente sobre la industria en Francia, pero vine porque parece que adelantaron el papeleo de la industria y venia para acá para verlo juntos...cuando venia para acá a unos pasos de la torre encontré a una niña calculo 11 años de edad sentada en la calle temblando de frío, me preocupe y fui a ayudarla, tenia miedo de mi porque cuando me acerque se alejo bruscamente de mi y me miro a los ojos Tony sus ojos no son normales!**.- Pepper contaba su historia y Tony alza la mano parando lo ultimo

.-**¿Como que no son normales?**.-Tony curioso por saber de aquello, tal vez podría saber hacer investigaciones sobre esto

.-**Tony, sus ojos son grises claros ¡Grises! Su cabello también es curioso parece una confinación de blanco con puntas negras, su piel es tan pálida como una luna, no se quiere quitar su gorra y su chamarra lo cual la tiene atada a su cintura, su ropa esta rasgada y tiene sangre en ella**

.-**¿Que hiciste con ella? Dime que no la trajiste a la torre**.- Tony esperaba un no pero se enojo al recibir otra cosa

.-**¿Que crees que iba a hacer? ¡Es una niña! Si tal vez sea rarita...pero es una niña, me costo que me hablara apenas y se puede oír su voz, parece asustada y no pensaba dejarla ahí botada mientras que es de noche y gente se aprovecharía de ella**

Tony dio un suspiro profundo mientras frotaba su frente con la palma de la mano tratando de tranquilizarse, nunca fue bueno con los niños ni quería saber de ellos pero ahora tenia una pequeña en su torre.- **Bien...¿Donde esta?**

Pepper apunta dentro de la torre a la sala, donde una figura pequeña miraba el suelo mientras movía sus pies cubiertos por unos gastados tenis convers negros con un gris fuerte, jeans gastados y seria un azul claro sin la suciedad de lodo y de algo rojo no estuviera, camisa lila sucia por lo mismo que el jeans y un cabello despeinado y desordenado blanco con puntas negras que le llegaba al pecho ocultaba su cara sin dejar ver su rostro, una corra gastada negra y una chamarra sucia y gastada rosa oscuro amarrada a su cintura.

Tony y Pepper se acercaron a ella con cuidado y se pararon frente a ella, la pequeña sintió su presencia y levanto la vista, el ojo izquierdo era cubierto con un fleco mientras mostraba el otro aclaraba las dudas de Tony, grises claros mas eran grandes y una piel blanca.

.-**Bien pequeña ¿Tu nombre?**.- Tony le pregunta mientras ella simplemente lo miraba sin mucha expresión en su cara.- **¿Pasa algo contigo? ¿Eres sorda o muda o las dos cosas?**

.-**¡Tony! Ya te dije**.- Pepper lo mira enojada y vio a la niña con una amistosa sonrisa.- Vamos pequeña, solo queremos ayudarte y saber tu nombre

La niña miro a Pepper y miro el suelo de nuevo.-_**Luna...**_-susurra muy pero demasiado bajo apenas, Pepper sabia que lo haría así que antes se pego un poco para escuchar

.-**Luna, bello nombre te queda muy bien**.- Pepper le mira sonriente y mira a Tony.- **El señor de ahí es Tony, te dará hospedaje hasta que sepamos que haremos contigo Luna**

.-**¿¡Que?!**.- Tony mira molesto a Pepper y ella le regreso la mirada peor, suspira frustrado pensando como era capaz de que ella lo controlara.-** Bien...**-lo dijo entre dientes y mirando a otro lado

Pepper sonríe victoriosa y se levanta.- **Yo iré por algo de ropa para ti Luna, mientras tanto Tony te dará cuarto para que descanses**.- se va acercando al ascensor y para antes de entrar.- **Antes de que se me olvide Stark, mañana viene Fury y los demás vengadores, tienen un tema de que hablar, llegan en la mañana levantate temperando**

.-**¿¡No hablas en cerio?!**.- Tony hubiera dicho mas pero ya Pepper había tomado ascensor y cerro al puerta para poder bajar e ir por la ropa prometida, rodó los ojos enojado, miro de la niña lo cual miraba la gran sala con la mirada y no se movía de su lugar.- **De acuerdo, escucha no soportare lloriqueos, berrinches, destrozos ni gritos en esta torre ¿Entendiste?**

Luna asiente una vez y despacio comprendiendo, Tony la mira curioso y a la vez sorprendido, una niña de esa edad no era tan común que sean tan calladas y a la vez tan educadas.

.-**Ok, me agrada esa actitud tuya sigue así y tal vez obtengas algo, tal vez**.- señalo ese "tal vez" para que no aprovechara en algún momento y Luna solo asiente de nuevo, una vez y despacio.- **Sigueme, no te prometo un bonito cuarto no tengo muchos invitados a que se queden**

Tony empezó a caminar, Luna se paro despacio y lo siguió a una distancia confortable tanto para Tony como para Luna, llegaron a un cuarto ni grande ni pequeño agradablemente mediano, paredes blancas y un gran ventanal donde daba de vista la gran Nueva York para agrado de Luna fue que tenia como una parte de la pared donde ahí podía sentarse pegada al gran ventanal y así admirar mejor de la vista, una cama mediana con sabanas blancas bien tendidas mas las almohadas bien acomodadas un baño propio, un closet, televisión propia, una mesita de noche.

.-**Aquí es tu cuarto, esta a unos mas cerca del mío, cualquier cosa y espero no sea así puedes verme o solamente llama a JARVIS**

Luna asiente y entra a su habitación nuevo curioseando, Tony la dejo momentos a sola cerrando su puerta e yendo a su habitación a descansar después de lo de hoy, ahora tenia que cuidar de una niña que no quería para empezar.

Mientras Luna miraba la habitación con cuidado, hay cosas que faltan pero no podía pensar en eso, estaba silenciosamente agradecida de que la hayan hospedado en un lugar pero no podía quedarse tanto tiempo no mientras la estuvieran buscando...

Suspiro, camino hacia el ventanal y se sienta en la parte de la pared que le sirve de asiento, sube las piernas y las abraza mientras recarga su mejilla en sus rodillas mirando la ciudad, admiraba Nueva York...años que no salía de ese horrible lugar, sintió la libertad al a ver escapado pero poco duro cuando quisieron atraparla y ella...ella salió...quiso "defenderla" ellas eran diferentes, una odiaba la violencia innecesaria y la otra la disfrutaba al maximo...dos personas en el cuerpo de una.

Libero pequeñas lagrimas dejando salir el dolor que aun le quedaba, sentía que jamas se iría ese dolor tanto físico como psicológico que sufrió en ese lugar maltratada y usada como experimento...tan solo era una bebe...

Puso con cuidado su mano en la gorra que cubría su cabeza y otra cosa, sintiendo esa cosa que la hace diferente de los demás y de la chamarra salía pequeños mechones de pelos negros debajo de ella, fue bajando su mano hasta su oreja normal quiso volver a hacerlo, no quería tener todo el tiempo una gorra ni una chamarra amarrada a la cintura.

Se concentro y sintió un dolor pero poco le importo, ya se acostumbraba pero esta vez el dolor se hizo mas fuerte lo que ella sabia lo tomo como buena señal, sintió que el dolor desapareció y con esperanzas toco su cabeza debajo de la gorra...se fueron abajo sus esperanzas, las sintió aun ahí no podía entender ¿Como podía ocultar lo demás y esto no?¿Aparecer orejas humanas si no podía ocultar sus propias orejas? Se sentía un fenómeno...

Respiro hondo y dejo que los sueños se apoderaran de ella, por ahora puede dormir tranquila pero esa tranquilidad sabia que no le duraría mucho...

-A la mañana siguiente-

Luna se removió un poco sintiendo algo suave debajo de ella, abrió lentamente los ojos y al estar mas consciente descubre que la cambiaron del ventanal a su nueva cama abrigada, las cortinas rojas estaban cerradas no dejando que entrara la luz y no la molestara de mas.

Se levanto poco a poco quedando sentada en la cama y vio a un lado ropa y zapatos nuevos para ella, pudo deducir que la habían cambiado del ventanal a la cama fue Pepper y le había dejado ropa para que se cambiara, se levanto, fue al baño con la ropa a la mano para darse un buen baño y hacer de sus necesidades, después de eso salió cambiada del baño.

Tenia que admitir que Pepper tenia gusto, o al menos eso creía ella.

Una camisa de esos tirantes algo por decirlo así gruesos color negra, una blusa que le cubría los hombros de color naranja con ella, unos guantes sin dedos que le llegaban por la muñeca justas gris fuerte, jeans azul cielo, unas botas sin tacón por debajo de las rodillas, una chamarra amarrada a su cintura gris oscura y su nueva gorra morada.

Amarro su cabello en una coleta de caballo baja y se miro al espejo contemplando su ropa nueva y el look que cambio rápido le gusto.

Sintió su estomago gruñir y abrió la puerta para poder ir a la cocina por alguna fruta o algún cereal que pudiera comer, cuando estaba por llegar escucho voces en la gran sala principal y se escondió en un baño cercano y escuchando atentamente de la conversación lo cual la asusto.

.-**¿A que te refieres con mutante suelto Fury?**.- pudo distinguir la voz de Tony y miro con poco fuera del baño para ver de la sala, pudo ver a mas gente y a Pepper al lado de Tony

.-**Tuvimos no recientes noticias de una base secreta escondida escapo uno de sus tantos experimentos y se dice que causa mas daño que los otros, mato a 20 hombres en una noche, los destrozo a algunos con sus garras y a los demás le clavo ramas de arboles atravesando sus cuerpos con facilidad, el ultimo murió por su mordida le arranco parte del cuello**.- la niña trago saliva al ver que "ella" hizo eso en su ausencia, vio a un hombre calvo, piel oscura, con un parche y ropas negras.

.-**¿Como es posible eso? Para eso debió ser algo bastante grande con gran fuerza**.- Luna noto un hombre rubio de ojos al parecer azules cielos con ropa algo anticuada según ella, rodó los ojos después de lo que dijo no era la primera vez que escuchaba eso pero le molestaba un poco que solamente alguien "grande" pueda hacer eso, negó con la cabeza y miro de los demás.

.-**No tenemos pruebas de como es, pero no es algo grande pero si fuerte según sobrevivientes y testigos de quienes trabajaban ahí afirman una sombra que al parecer era pequeña no nos dieron muchos detalles, al parecer no estaban aun autorizados para ver las monstruosidades de ese lugar pero confirmaron el tamaño que solo era pequeño.**

**.-¿Nos estas diciendo que un duende mato a esos hombres que fueron entrenados para vencer algo peor?**.- dijo con burla otro hombre rubio pero este traía ropas como de cazador negras y flechas en la espalda, Luna se enojo un poco por el comentario pero decidió dejarlo pasar.

.-**No estamos de bromas Clint, esto debe ser importante y serio, sea lo que sea debe ser encerrado y tomar la decisión de que hacer con el**.- el hombre del parche miro a todos los presentes serio y con el ceño fruncido.

Luna suspiro y cerro los ojos fuertemente, sabia que no debía quedarse mas tiempo, entre mas se quedara mas problemas tendría, decidida al fin salió del baño y camino temerosa a la sala, cuando puso el pie ahí gano la mirada de todos lo cual la asusto un poco y se abrazo a si misma asustada.

.-**Luna, parece que al fin despertaste**.- Pepper la mira sonriente Luna la ve tímida.- **Parece que te quedo la ropa, me alegro mucho debes tener hambre te hice el desayuno espero no seas alérgica a los huevos**.- Pepper camino a la cocina mientras Luna seguía de pie como idiota mirando el suelo asustada.

.-**¿Quien es ella?**.- La niña levanto un poco la vista y distinguió una mujer pelirroja de ojos cafés

.-**Chicos Luna, Luna chicos, Pepper la trato de la calle y esta hospedada aquí hasta nuevo aviso,**** ahí ustedes presentase**.- Tony dijo indiferente y siguió viendo el papeleo que trajo Fury para ver lo sucedido y encontrar una explicación

.-**Steve Rogers mucho gusto**.- el rubio Steve le sonríe amablemente y Luna sintió un aura lindo en el, le agrado eso

.-**Bruce Baner, un placer**.- se acerco un hombre castaño de lentes que le saludo muy amablemente, sintió su aura asustada pero tranquila le pareció curiosa y a la vez tan parecida a la suya

.-**Soy Natasha y el de mi lado Clint**.- saluda la pelirroja mientras señalaba al arquero rubio, Luna pudo distinguir el aura de ellos dos Natasha era la cerrada y la fría por así decirlo y el de Clit confiable y divertida

.-**Nick Fury señorita, mucho gusto**.- miro al calvo de parche, aura autoritaria, ruda y de gran valor

.-**¿Que tanto nos ves?**.- Clint miro curioso a Luna la cual miraba de ellos cuidadosamente sin darse cuenta, se sorprendió un poco por su actitud y volteo la mirada

.-**V-veía algo en ustedes...puedo al menos adivinar un aura...**-dijo sin mucho susurro podía escucharse, una voz calmada y relajada

.-**Oh esta vez no hablaste en susurros**.- Pepper le sonríe mientras sigue en lo suyo.

.-**¿Así que vez auras? Bien decirnos que vez de nosotros**.- Clint miro a la niña sonriente, quería saber que pensaba de el y de los demás

.-**Oh...am...p-pues...c-claro...**-suspiro tratando de relajarse, se sentía segura pero solo un poco.- **Steve veo un aura agradable, leal y buen líder**

.-**Wow, gracias Luna**.- Steve le mira sonriente y ella sonríe muy poquito

.-**Bruce...un aura calmada podría decirse bastante relajada y listo pero también hay miedo en ella**

.-**No se equivoca**.- Bruce le sonríe nervioso

.-**Natasha, pues n-no mucho cerrada y se podría decirse que fría en forma de seria**

.-**Valla, tiene don**.- Natasha le mira sin mucha expresión alguna

.-**¡No se equivoca en eso!**.- Tony alza la mano en señalarla en darle razón mientras sigue con su lectura

.-**Clint, divertido pero en sus momentos serio, confiable en muchos aspectos**

**.-Gracias**.- Clint se sintió halagado

.-**Señor Fury, autoritario, rudo y mucho valor **

**.-Me agradas**.- Fury le sonríe un poquito

.-**¿Que viste en Pepper y en Tony?**

.-**Pepper amable, dulce y tolerante**

.-**Gracias Luna, sobretodo tolerante**.- le sirve un plato de huevos revueltos con tocino al lado y jugo de naranja.- **ven a sentarte**

.-**Y apuesto en Tony viste egocéntrico, poco serio, poco tolerable**.- Natasha empezó con sus insultos mientras Tony la miraba de mala gana

.-**Pues...no, bueno no del todo pero vi inteligencia, empeño y parece que miedo a algo**.- Luna se sentó y fue comiendo de poco en poco los huevos revueltos y tomando del jugo de naranja dejando de lado el tocino

.-**¿Miedo?¿Yo? Algo debió estar mal, no tengo miedo a nada**.- Tony la miro de reojo un poco para sonreirle indiscretamente sin que ella se de cuenta, le agrado la forma en como lo defendió sin que ella lo tuviera en cuenta

.-**Bien, regresando al tema anterior, ahora a todos los necesitare en la torre Stark hasta nuevo aviso hasta que no atrapemos al mutante los quiero todos juntos por si algún inconveniente llegue a ocurrir**.- Dijo Fury y Tony levanto la cara con brusquedad

.-**¿¡Perdón?! ¿¡Cuando te dije que podías convertir mi torre en un hotel de lujos?!**.- Tony se levanto con brusquedad casi regando el jugo de Luna pero ella lo cacho mientras fijaba su vista en los demás masticando su huevo revuelto

.-**No quiero tus quejas Stark, eh dado una orden y espero la cumplas**.- Tony gruño desesperado, algunos aguantaron la risa de como se comporta Tony y Luna solo lo miraba algo notaba en el, no estaba del todo molesto que todos estuvieran en su torre había excepciones.

.-**Bien, de ahora en adelante quedense es mas ¡inviten a mas gente para que se muden a mi torre, total ya se volvió hotel!**

.-T**ranquilo Tony, solo serán unos días**.- Steve trataba de tranquilizarlo, Luna lo miro a el también vio un cambio en el aura de el, miro a Tony luego a Steve, Tony, Steve, Tony, Steve y luego le llego el foquito de su descubrimiento, no era de meterse en esos temas pero le pareció interesante y curioso esto.

.-**O semanas, o meses o siquiera años..**.-le hizo ideas Clint y Natasha queriendo ver la cara de enojado de Tony

.-**Bien, olvidando ya esto, mañana pido que traigan sus cosas mientras los asigno a sus habitaciones temporales**.- dejando un poco claro el "temporales" los llevo por el pasillo por donde conduce las habitaciones, Natasha se quedo con Pepper a platicar mientras Fury revisaba aun los papeles.

Vio a casa uno con cuidado, sentía cambios y buenos en ellos aun no descubiertos a lo mejor, pero escondidillos en ellos, vio cuidadosamente a Steve y a Tony actitudes diferentes pero sentimientos iguales vio a Bruce platicando con Clit divertido con calmado, una linda pareja en realidad opuestos juntos de reojo vio a Natasha con Pepper, corazón amable y tierno abre el corazón cerrado dejando libre los sentimientos en ellos guardados.

Sonrío para sus dentro, si para ella será un peligro estar aquí mas tiempo de lo que pensaba pero podría ayudar y ser útil en algo en su vida de insultos y golpes, tendría que tener cuidado

Es malo que una cachorra de lobo este sola y sobretodo sin control alguno….


	3. Chapter 2

Luna recorría de la torre Stark y en algunas partes se encontraba a algunos del equipo que los saludaba y observaba pocas características pero necesitaba mas pero para eso tenia que pasar el día con cada uno de ellos y seria duro...

Busco de Steve por la torre, le había saludado hace rato en direccion a un área de gimnasio suponía ella, llego y lo encontró golpeando el saco de boxeo con bastante fuerza, se acerco un poco notando la concentración de golpear mas el saco que notar su presencia, se hizo a un lado asustada alzando un poco la pierna derecha y las brazos a un lado ya que vio el saco de boxeo volando casi golpeando de ella y roto sacando su relleno.

.-**Descanse en paz el saco de boxeo...**-Luna se tranquilizo viendo del pobre saco

.-**¡Luna! Lo lamento, no te vi**.- Steve la vio preocupado y avergonzado, Luna lo vio y sonrío un poco

.-**Tranquilo, tengo reflejos**.- Se acerca a Steve y pone una cara de confundida y poco notoria la preocupación.- **¿Estas bien? Digo si estas enojado lo entiendo pero ¿Y si ese saco tenia familia?**.- trata de hacer poquita burla y Steve le sonríe un poco

.-**Graciosa**

.-**Gracias, lo intento je**

.-**Y...del todo no estoy bien...**-Steve fue por otro saco de boxeo y lo cuelga donde estuvo el anterior y la pequeña se sienta en el suelo mientras lo ve suspirar y empieza a golpear el saco

.-**¿Quieres hablarlo? Soy buena escuchando**.-le trata de dar confianza Luna, Steve la mira deteniéndose unos segundos y regresa a los golpes

.-**Pues, aun que no lo creas tengo como 90 años encima de mi**.- Steve se ahorro la molestia de ver la expresión de Luna la cual estaba sorprendida, quería preguntar pero parece que Steve se adelanto y le empezó a contar su historia.

Luna no pudo evitar sentir un poco de tristeza, aun que haya sacrificado mucho y pudo valer mucho la pena aun parecía que Steve le dolía no poder a ver celebrado con amigos y compañeros la guerra acabada, poder casarse y tener hijos con la mujer que amo, poder disfrutar una vida en sus tiempos con quienes amo alguna vez que ya tal vez ya no estén en este mundo o este en estados deplorables...

.-**Yo...no se que decir Steve, no imaginaba que en esas épocas fueran difíciles...**

.-**Pues lo eran, aun que tampoco estas épocas son fáciles y bonitas**.- Luna le dio punto a favor.- **Aun que debo admitir que tengo un buen equipo con buenos amigos, claro con excepciones**

.-**Eso si, pero el lado bueno de todo es que...valió tu sacrificio si no fuera por eso tal vez habría problemas que tu tienes que solucionar y los demás no, tu conoces mas de esa época podrías corregir muchas cosas que tal vez no se sabe en la historia**.- trato de animarlo pero era su primera vez haciendo eso pensaba que no le fue muy bien

Steve para los golpes y la mira, le muestra una sonrisa.- **Para ser una niña sabes como consolar gente**

.-**No es nada, solo dije mi opinión y ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?**

.-**Claro ¿Que cosa?**.- Steve agarra una toalla para limpiarse el sudor

.-**¿Que piensas de Tony?**.- Steve la mira sorprendido y algo nervioso Luna sonríe y se levanta.- Se nota un brillo al hablar con el y para mi fue facil de notar

.-**Oh...p-pues...n-no se, es egocéntrico, poco serio, bromista, inteligente, guapo, divertido...**-Steve se estaba en sus pensamientos sin tener en cuenta que lo estaban oyendo y Luna lo miraba pícaramente, dio en el blanco, Steve se dio cuenta de su cara y se sonrojo a un rojo vivo en su cara y mira a otro lado queriendo una excusa

.-**Oh, este creo que debo irme estoy sucio y debo bañarme ¡Un gusto hablar contigo Luna!**.- Steve se va a paso apresurado a su habitación y Luna lo seguía con la mirada, sonriendo y entrecerrando los ojos, estaba feliz ahora su próximo objetivo.

Fue al taller donde Tony se encargaba de sus creaciones en las maquinas y su armadura, se hizo de lado cuando vio algo casi darle en la cara y vio a Tony con un guante metálico que cubría la mitad del brazo y brillaba un centro en especifico de la palma de la mano.

.-**¿Por que hoy me quieren golpear con algo?**.- Luna miro algo seria a Tony y este se encogió de hombros mientras va a su escritorio a agarrar un destornillador y usarlo en el guante.

Suspiro y se acerco poco a poco.-**¿Que haces?**

.-**Trabajar y deberías estar arriba viendo tele o algo**.- Tony siguió con su trabajo sin mirar a Luna

.-**Me aburro, no hay nada en la tele y no hay mucho que entretenerse aquí mas que perderse**.- Luna se pone a su lado.- **Ademas, quisiera aprender un poco de tecnología**

Tony la mira curioso.-**¿Tu quieres saber esto?**

.-**¿Por que no?**

.-**Bien, trata de ayudarme pero cualquier error pequeño te vas**

.-**Lo prometo**

.-**Bien, escucha cada indicación**.- y así empezó sus pocas horas de aprendizaje, Luna seguía con cuidado cada indicación que Tony le daba y parecía gustarle mas aprendía rápido cada cosa eso le sorprendió a Tony ver como la niña aprendía y no se quejaba de nada le empezaba a agradar poquito.

.-**Bien, seria todo por ahora buen trabajo niña**.- Tony le dio palmaditas en la espalda y Luna sonríe

.-**Gracias, debo irme tengo hambre no eh comido nada **

**.-Te acompaño no eh comido nada, mi estomago se siente muy vacío**.- Tony y Luna van directo a la cocina juntos

.-**¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta ademas de esta?**.-Luna le mira sonriente

.-**Ya iba a bromear con eso, en fin niña lista ¿Que cosa?**

.-**¿Que piensas de Steve?**

Tony paro en seco y Luna camino a ponerse en frente del playboy sonriendo "inocente"

.-**¿P-por que lo preguntas?**.-Tony se empieza a poner nervioso

.-**Curiosidad, noto algo cuando estas con el y a el ya le pregunte **

.-**¿Y que te dijo?**.- Luna sonríe mas al notar el cambio de voz de preocupado a desesperado por saber

.-**¿En verdad te urge saber?**.- Tony miro de ella sorprendido, una niña le estaba poniendo de una manera que no era normal en el y que lo ponía un poco en ridículo

.-**N-no, no me importa lo que diga el capi-paleta...tengo aun trabajo que hacer, luego le pido a Pepper que me traiga de comer**.- Tony va a otro direccion por donde vinieron del taller de Tony

Luna lo vio irse apurado y sonrojado, cuando lo vio lejos para que no escuchara su risa pequeña y baja por ver que esos dos tenían algo que no aceptaban uno por sus costumbres de antes por actitudes como eso y el otro por orgullo y por no querer arruinar imagen o también por no alejarse entre ellos

Fue a la cocina y busco algo con que comer algo que para ella que podía consumir tranquilamente, encontró masa, queso mozzarela, salsa de tomate y peperoni, lo ultimo no le gusto mucho la carne no era de su preferencia pero pensó en algo que vio alguna vez en un raro restaurante pero delicioso y también haría algo norma

Busco por la cocina y encontró un molde de cupcakes mas un recipiente de madera redonda, sonrío y comenzó con su loca idea

Empezó a preparar la masa, le costo en un principio pero Jarvis la empezó a ayudar con como hacerlo, le pareció raro que una voz le ayudara pero le daba igual preparo la masa llenando los vacíos de los moldes y los relleno con salsa de tomate mas el queso y el peperoni, hizo lo mismo en la parte de arriba y dejo dos especiales con solo salsa de tomate y queso para ella, con lo que le sobro empiezo a hacer una rueda con la masa y cuando vio que le empezaba a quedar bien lo dejo en el traste redondo de madera, los dejo en el horno y dejo que Jarvis hiciera su trabajo, seria un día duro pensó ella ya que aun le faltaba con quienes hablar mas sabia que algunos iban a guardarse todo, pero le alegro ver que dos de ellos se correspondían pero el miedo no los dejaba.

¿Quien diría que esos absurdos libros de romance, misterios mas comedia tirados en la calle servirían para algo? Esto será divertido

.^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^..^.

Aqui la continuación, como dije no prometí una buena historia =V estoy haciendo mi intento

Tal vez me tarde en hacer actualizar, en mi escuela dan clases de japonés después de clases normales y salgo hasta 5 PM y es tarde un poco aquí donde vivo, como se me acumula tarea me es mas difícil pero me es de ayuda esa lengua porque si mi deseo es ir a Japón w

¡Nos leemos!


	4. Chapter 3

En la cocina, Luna terminaba de preparar su festín de pizza y para los demás y además de eso hizo una rica ensalada de frutas en un tazón apropiado y no se di cuando ya algunos estaba ingresando a la cocina, esta vio a la pelirroja y sonrojada le saludo en un susurro "hola" y levantando la mano en saludo.

.-Me sorprende que sepas cocinar.- Natasha se acerca y ve unos cupcakes con ingredientes de pizza.-¿Que es esto?.- curiosa agarra uno con peperoni de su molde y lo escanea.

.-Pues…es un cupcake de pizza…-Luna responde.- pruébalo si quieres…

Natasha le hizo caso que le dio un mordisco, abre los ojos un poco sorprendida y traga ese pedazo.- Sabe bien, reconozco que lo hiciste muy bien.

Luna sonríe feliz y ve que otros ingresan a la cocina, unos estaban extrañados con lo que Luna cocino pero con el hambre que tenían comieron a gusto los cupcakes y algunos comieron de la ensalada de la mas pequeña, entre ellos empezaron a hablar de cosas que Luna no entendía, prefirió dejarlos solos en lo que ella estaba en la cocina viendo videos de recetas gracias a Jarvis que le puso una clase de tele plana para distraerse y hacer algo en la cocina. Se puso manos a la obra con un rico pay de Yogurt, ya que, no había otra cosa mas que esos pocos ingredientes.

En lo que ellos hacían sus cosas no se dieron cuenta que las nubes empezaban a oscurecer y se escuchaban truenos que pasaron de ligeros a unos fuertes que erizo el pelaje de Luna asustada, fue con los demás que miraban las nubes por dentro y un rayo impacto en el centro de la terraza dejando una fea marca pero al descubierto un hombre moreno, rubio de cabello largo por arriba de los hombros además de musculoso se encontraba en el centro con una gran sonrisa mas atrás venia otro pero este era flacucho, peli blanca y cabello negro peinado hacia atrás también largo además de que tenia esposas en ambas muñecas. Los demás salieron pero sin acercarse mucho por el que venia atrás.

.-¡Amigos míos, me da mucho gusto volver a verlos!.- saludo animado el rubio mientras el otro solo bufa enojado

.-Thor, me da gusto verte pero…¿Que hace aquí Loki?.- Steve se atrevió a hablar al ver a los demás en un parálisis temporal por ver aquel ser que inicio una conquista en la tierra

.-De eso me gustaría hablar, pero primero me gustaría entrar y saludarlos como se debe.- el hombre se acerca a ellos a saludar con fuertes abrazos, en lo que el hacia eso la pequeña se escabullo hacia el peligro mientras este miraba curioso a la niña

.-¿Tu quien eres mocosa?.- le hablo con algo de odio en esa voz que asusto un poco a Luna pero no retrocedió, en vez de eso se acerco y se inclino solo un poco como saludo

.-Me llamo Luna, lo conozco a usted señor Loki…o al menos una pequeña parte.- susurra eso ultimo Luna y se queda recta ante el y el otro solo sonríe un poco

.-Al menos hay alguien con clase.- la menor abrió un poco la boca para hablar pero alguien la llamo que volteo la cabeza para ver quien es

.-¡Luna! No te acerques a el y entra mocosa, tenemos que hablar solo los adultos.- Tony le señala con la cabeza la puerta para que entrara, Luna asiente y se despide de Loki con una inclinación de cabeza y entra a paso rápido adentro.

En lo que ella entro, Thor empiezo a relatar el porque Loki llego con el.

.-En mi llegada a Asgard, Loki fue llevado de inmediato a las celdas especiales para encerrarlos en lo que se hacia juicio por sus actos pasados y actuales, me preocupe al escuchar que o era el exilio a unos de los nueve mundos mas oscuros y tenebrosos o la muerte, quería negarme porque, aun lo que causo, lo seguía queriendo como…mi hermano, pero si tenia que negarme tendría una opción mas además de la razón. en unos días se me ocurrió la idea de llevarlo a Midgard para aprender de ustedes como una persona de bien y junto con mi madre tardamos en que Odín aceptara esa opción, el cual, acepto con unas condiciones…sin magia y que yo lo mantuviera observado todo el tiempo

.-Así que…Lo trajiste aquí ¿Para aprender morales correctas?¿Justamente con nosotros para enseñarle?.-Clint se atrevió a hablar y tenia el ceño fruncido.- se nota tu inteligencia…

.-Lo mismo dije yo…-susurro Loki pero fue escuchado

.-Te ayudaremos Thor…eso creo, pero mantén a la Diva lejos de cualquier cosa que pueda usar en contra.- le advirtió Tony en lo que entra.- Les daré una habitación a ustedes dos

.-Una cosa mas, ¿Quien era la niña Midgardiana?.- Thor miro a todos curioso de saber quien era

.-Es Luna, lleva viviendo aquí solo un día mas que nosotros al parecer.- Banner le contesto en lo que entraba y los demás le siguieron.

Cuando entraron Luna era la única en la sala viendo la tele aburrida pero cuando los vio, tranquila se paro mientras apagaba la tele y los miraba con una pequeña sonrisa mientras se inclinaba un poco

.-Mucho gusto señor Thor, me llamo Luna.- se pone recta y siente como la aprieta en un abrazo que no siente el aire en sus pulmones además de que no siente el suelo en sus pies

.-Eres muy linda niña, encantado de conocerte y solo dime Thor.- la suelta y ella empieza a respirar profundamente

.-Esta…Esta bien…-cuando recupero el aire hablo Luna mientras se acariciaba las costillas, juraría que 3 de ellas estaban rotas

.-Perdona no controlo mi fuerza.- Thor se dio cuenta de lo que hizo lo cual quiso disculparse con una sonrisa

.-No te preocupes, esta bien.- esta respondió sin problema alguno.-¿Gustas comer algo? Hay algo de pizza creo…

.-¡Oh eso me encantaría!.- Thor fue a devorar a la pobre pizza, unos lo miraban como sin nada, otros con sorpresa y uno con cansancio

.-¿Así…así come?.- Luna lo miraba sorprendida por como devoraba lo que sobrante de la comida

.-Te acostumbraras.- le respondió Bruce mirando a Luna con una pequeña sonrisa

.-Vamos a tener que comprar comida para 13 o mas personas.- Clint hablo algo divertido mientras el dios del trueno seguía comiendo

.-….Yo…Yo iré a la cocina, a ver si le preparo mas comida antes de que ataque el pobre refrigerador y coma carne cruda…-Luna se fue a la cocina con una sorpresa clavada en sus ojos..

Sabia que ahora,

Las cosas se podrían interesantes con ellos aquí además de ella.

-En otro lugar-

.-Señor, Encontramos la ubicación del experimento 02-18-28, se encuentra en territorio enemigo a unos kilómetros de nuestra ubicación.- un sujeto vestido de negro como soldado y cubría la mitad de su cara dejando expuestos sus ojos con armas a la mano

.-Gracias por la información, ahora vete de aquí.- un hombre le indico la salida con una voz fría dando la espalda con su silla algo grande, el sujeto de negro asintió una vez y salió de ahí, se levanto de su lugar mostrando un cabello entre castaño y blanco por la edad que era de unos 57 años pero tenia poco marcado unos músculos que se dejaban poco ver por aquel traje de color vino costoso y camino directo a una puerta para abrir de ella, se escuchaban ruidos extraños y encendió la luz.

Un espacio grande, con jaulas y varios tipos de mutantes en ellas rugían y gruñían mientras algunos golpeaban aquellas potentes celdas que hicieran lo que hicieran, era mas fuerte aquellas celdas, el hombre camino con calma mirando a los mutantes grandes y fuertes que tenia, algunos gruñían mas fuerte otros solo se encogían en un rincón asustados, llego a la ultima celda donde una clase de serpiente de dos cabezas lo miraba con furia.

Aquella serpiente se podría decir que media 3 metros, era de color marrón con negro y dorado en ella, las dos cabezas compartían unos ojos rojos como la misma sangre tenia una clase de aguijón al final de su cola muy filosa de color negro y compartía en su cuerpo una clase de brazos pero eran largos y tenia una cabeza de serpiente en cada una, golpeaba la celda sin éxito.

.-Me serás de muy útil, encontramos a tu juguete.- Sonríe el hombre con malicia y la serpiente al escuchar eso mas reconocer a lo que se refería, rugió muy fuerte queriendo verla ya.

.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.^.

En definitive, odio mi computadora ¬¬


End file.
